Passed
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Lily is over the moon that she's just passed her registrar exam. Who is the first person she tells though? One-shot.
**Just a small idea I came up with based around Connie and Lily. I know I usually add their friendship into my stories but I never normally write a story just based around them. I still hope to at some point because a lot of you liked my Connie and Lily friendship stories and I do enjoy writing them.**

 **I hope you like it :) x**

Lily couldn't stop smiling. She'd worked so hard, day and night and now here she was holding her exam result in her hands. She'd passed, she was going to become a registrar. Since deciding not to go down the Dermatology route, all she'd ever wanted was to become a Clinical Lead like Connie. Slowly, she was making her way up to that. She bit her lip with excitement, desparate to tell someone her news. She pulled out her mobile and dialled her mum's number, praying that she'd be happy for her. It went to voicemail.

"Hi Mum," Lily sighed, as soon as she heard the beep. "Um...It's me, Lily. Just to let you know that I passed my exam, I'm going to be a registrar. I...I have work but call me when you get this message. Thanks, bye."

She wanted to tell someone about her success but she wasn't sure who. No one in the ED particulaly liked her, she was good friends with Ethan but recently they've drifted apart and he was too focused on passing his consultancy exam. Knowing that there was no one to tell, she exited the room to get back to work.

"Doctor Chao!" Connie called her over. "We have an RTC coming in, I need you to help with one of the patients." She then caught sight of the look on Lily's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Lily whispered and gave a tiny shrug. "I...I got my exam results today."

"Bad news?" Connie sighed, pursing her lips together.

"No, good news," Lily corrected her. "I passed."

"So what's the problem?" Connie asked but Lily wouldn't tell her. "Fine, come into my office. Doctor Knight can treat this patient instead." Lily rolled her eyes and followed Connie to the office. "So you passed the exam? What's wrong with that? I thought you wanted to be a registrar."

"I do," Lily said. "I'm fine, Mrs Beauchamp."

"You look as if you've lost a pound and found a penny," Connie said. "That did not look like the face of someone who had just passed their registrar exam. What is the problem?"

"It's just..." Lily sighed. "I am really happy but as soon as I found out, I wanted to tell someone. My dad would just be disappointed, I tried to ring my mum but she wouldn't answer and no one here likes me. I just feel like I have no one to tell because no one will care and they'll probably hate me more than they do already."

"You need to tell your dad," Connie said. "He's your father, you can't let him hear the news from your mum."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because no matter what you think, you are his little girl and he's proud of you," Connie said. "He loves you."

"I don't know," Lily whispered.

"I'm sure your parents would be proud of you," Connie said. "A promotion is a huge thing, Lily."

"They wouldn't, Mrs Beauchamp," Lily said. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better but I know that people don't like me. I've lived with it long enough."

"You really don't think much of yourself, do you?" Connie said. "You've done well, Lily. It's about time that you start believing that."

"Thank you," Lily said. "I'm really glad that you're the first person to find out about my results."

"I thought you called your mum first?" Connie said.

"I did," Lily replied. "But seeing as she hasn't called me back, I don't think she's received my message."

"Well let me know what she says, yeah?" Connie said. "But I am pretty certain that she will be over the moon. She's your mother, she's supposed to be proud of you." Lily nodded her head faintly, managing a small smile. "Come here," Connie said and held her arms out.

"Thank you," Lily thanked her again and gave her a hug. "I just want you to know that I am going to be the best registrar that this hospital has ever seen."

"I'm glad to hear it," Connie said. "Now I think that we should gather everyone in reception and tell them the good news. They're going to find out eventually, we might as well tell them."

"Sure," Lily agreed. "How long did it take you to become a clinical lead?"

"Quite a while," Connie said. "And also a lot of hard work. You can be one some day though, I don't doubt you."

"You really think I can do it?" She asked.

"You're one of the best doctors we've had, Lily," Connie told her. "You worked hard to become a registrar so I think that you can work hard to become a clinical lead. All you need is a little bit of belief."

"Thanks Mrs Beauchamp," Lily said. "You know what, I...I think I'm going to go and ring my dad."

"What made you change your mind?" Connie asked.

"Just someone," Lily said, making her way towards the door. "A friend," she then added with a smile and slowly exited the office.

 **Let me know what you think in a review :) x**


End file.
